


Mally Oneshots

by TheMangledSans0508



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: I've been writing these for less than a year I believe, and I am taking them along with my other stories to other reading platforms.A bunch of Mally Oneshots.





	1. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the Parent's Day Arch came out, so it won't be accurate now

Parent's day was coming to an end with two hours left before all the parents had to leave. Mal's mom had left early and Mal and Molly were hanging out near the entrance of camp. "So you're last name is Yoo." Molly grinned.

"Yeah," Mal grumbled.

"Well, miss, Yoo are a cutie." Molly laughed. She leaned her head on Mal's shoulder. They sat there like that for a bit.

Until a car pulled up to camp.

Rosie went over to greet the newcomers and Molly shot up like a bullet. "No." She whispered. The people got out of their car and looked over to Molly with a clearly forced smile. Molly turned and ran the moment the couple turned back to face Rosie. Mal sat there shocked. She'd never seen Molly act like this before. Then she realized exactly what had happened and ran off to find Molly.

~

Mal knocked on the door to the Roanoke cabin.

"Molly are you in there?"

No reply. Mal turned to walk away.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?" There was no response for a minute,

"If you want."

"Alright, I'm coming in." Mal walked in and saw Molly curled up in a ball on her bunk. She climbed up and sat the foot of her bunk. "You okay?" Mal asked.

"No."

"That's them?"

"Yeah," Molly growled. "They came to take me away from camp! I just know it!" She clenched her pillow.

"Well we won't let them," Mal said, scooting closer to Molly so they were right next to each other. Molly turned to face her.

"How could we stop them?" Molly asked. "We're just kids."

"Aye, we are just kids, but it seems like they're trying to act nice. So they wouldn't drag you off in front of people. So I'll stay with you until their gone." Molly sat up and turned her whole body towards Mal.

"Would you stay with me after?" Mal smiled.

"As long as you want, and maybe a little longer after that." Molly hugged Mal and she immediately hugged back.

"Thanks, Mal."

"Anything for my girlfriend," Mal said and kissed Molly's forehead. "How should I act?"

"Just like you normally do. I don't care what my parents think. If they say anything bad, I'll just come back here."

"I'll come too." They sat in silence for the next few minutes until Jen came in.

"Molly, you're parents are here. Rosie wanted me to get you."

"I know they are." Molly sighed.

"Ready?" Mal asked. Molly took a deep breath.

"Yeah." She said with a weak smile. They walked out of the cabin, Mal's arm slung over Molly's shoulder, ignoring the looks from her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the "picnic"

It was nighttime and Molly couldn't sleep. She'd been thinking about something ever since cave adventure round two. "Hey, Mal? Are you awake?" Molly whispered.

"Yeah," Mal whispered back.

"Could I come down?"

"Sure." Molly swung off her bunk and landed softly on the floor and sat on Mal's bunk.

"What's up?" Mal asked.

"Mal, what are we?" Mal blinked.

"We're humans Molly, you know that." She said seriously.

"No Mal, I mean what's our relationship? Are we best friends or are we..."

"Dating?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Mal thought for a second. "Maybe dating. I mean if it's okay with you..."

"Yeah! It's fine." Molly blushed.

"Well, it's not really official yet.."

"Why?"

"I haven't taken you on a date yet."

"You don't have to do that to make it official."

"Yeah, but I want to." Molly rolled her eyes and Mal grinned.

"Well, it can't be right now."

"Why not?"

"Mal it's the middle of the night."

"Oh yeah." Molly giggled.

"Molly," Mal interlaced their fingers. "Will you go on a date with me?" Molly started giggling.

"I pretty much already answered that question.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course, you goofball." Mal grinned and kissed Molly's nose.

"It's a date then?"

"Of course."


	3. Rain

"Indoor activity time! Friendship bracelets, scrapbooking, indoor stealth training!" The speaker blared.

"We don't have to do those right?" Mal said.

"No," Jen replied. "We can do anything as long as it's indoors."

"So we can hang out?"

"Yeah."

"Yes!" It was only lightly sprinkling at the moment, but they wasted no time. The girls burst through the Roanoke cabin door.

~

"Wow, it's really starting to rain out there," Molly said, staring out the window.

"We wouldn't have been called in otherwise. We only get called in if it's about to-" "BOOM!" "Thunderstorm." Jen finished. Ripley yelped and dived into the mess of blankets on her bed.

"Ripley? Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Molly asked.

"No," Ripley said, sticking her head out from under the blankets. "BOOM!" "Eek!" Ripley ducked back in the blankets. "Okay, maybe a little." She admitted.

"It's gonna be fine Ripley. Thunder's just a noise." April said

"It just catches me off guard." She muttered. The group chatted for a while longer until Jen said it was time for them to go to bed.

~

Molly couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning and the thunder and lightning weren't helping. She sighed and jumped off her bunk, landing softly on the floor. She turned to face Mal, who was sleeping peacefully. Molly sat down and leaned against the bunk.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Well, maybe Mal wasn't asleep after all.

"Yeah," Molly said.

"Do you want to try sleeping down here?" Mal asked, patting the spot next to her, her blush clearly visible whenever lightning flashed.

"Sure," Molly said, crawling in next to her. As Molly grew more tired, she buried her face in Mal's chest "Are you okay with this?" Molly asked, looking up at her.

"Yep," Mal said. It wasn't long before the two felt a small body wriggle between them, and then some soft snoring.

"Oh my gosh, Ripley." Molly giggled.

"It's like she's our child." Mal smiled.

"Yes. She's our child now. We're adopting her."

"You should probably make sure she's okay with that." Mal cautioned

"I will." Molly yawned. "In the morning. Goodnight Mal."

"Goodnight Molly."


	4. The Beach

It was towards the end of the school year when the girls decided to go to the beach. Molly was walking to the park near her house, where Jo's dads were picking her up. Everyone else was already picked up, so she was last one. She was bringing a bag, which had sunscreen, snacks, books about Greek Mythology, her bathing suit, her towel and an extra towel, (because she was pretty sure Ripley forgot hers), her phone, an inflatable beach ball, and Bubbles, who had fallen asleep in the bag. Jo's dads pulled up, right on time, and she climbed in and sat down next to Mal.

~Time Skip~

The moment Molly stepped out, Ripley tackled her into a hug, pushing Molly onto the ground, which all the others joined. "I missed you, Molly!" Ripley yelled.

"I missed you too, Rip." Molly smiled. "And you guys." After about another minute, the girls got off of Molly and Mal helped her up and kissed her on the cheek. Jo's dads smiled, Jo and April glanced at each other, and Ripley was barreling towards the beach.

"We'd better catch her." Jo pointed out and the group ran after Ripley. It didn't take long to catch up with her then go find a spot since it was fairly early in the morning. They spread their stuff out near the playground so Ripley could play on it while everyone else sat down. Molly and April went to change and the other three girls went to the playground. Ripley wasted no time at putting everyone to shame with her climbing skills. She even managed to get herself on top of the tent-shaped cover. "Ripley! Get down from there."

"Okay!"

~

"Come on Mal!" Molly called from the water, Mal, however, was standing on the beach.

"Piranhas Molly!"

"There are no piranhas in here Mal!"

"Yeah, Mal just get in!"

"Fine!" Mal took a step in, then another, and another, until she was waist deep in water standing next to Molly.

"See? You're fine." Molly said. Mal grinned and splashed her. Molly splashed her back, the other girls soon joined, and everyone was soon soaking wet. Ripley tugged on Mal's arm and whispered something in her ear. Mal nodded and Ripley climbed onto her shoulders.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Ripley called. April got on Jo's shoulders and they engaged in combat. Molly went back to the beach to lay on her towel. She started reading her book.

"Will put a hand on Nico's shoulder. 'Nico, we need to have another talk about your people skills.' 'Hey, I'm just stating the obvious. If this is Apollo, and he dies, we're all in trouble.' Will turned to me. 'I apologize for my boyfriend.'" Molly grinned after reading that part.

"Hey." She looked up and saw a guy about her age.

"There are twenty-one letters in the alphabet, right?"

"No. There's twenty-six."

"Oh yeah. I forgot URAQT."

"Aww, that's sweet, but I'm not interested," Molly said.

"Ah, playing hard to get? I'm not giving up so easily."

"Please don't assume I'm single or-"

"Oh?! I bet I'm would be much better than your boyfriend could ever be."

"Please don't interrupt," Molly said annoyed. "As I was saying, please don't assume I'm single OR straight. For I'm neither." The boy stood there dumbfounded for a second.

"How bad was your boyfriend to make you like that?"

"I have never had a boyfriend," Molly said angrily.

"I bet I could turn you straight." The boy said. 

"No, you couldn't."

"Jeez, I get you hate boys, but you could be less obvious about it."

"Look, sir, I have no interest in being polite or heterosexual."

"Hey, Molly! Are you okay?!" Mal called, walking towards them.

"Yeah Mal, I'm fine." Upon seeing Mal, the boy walked to the playground and stared at them.

"I was just having some problems with that guy," Molly said, motioning to the boy.

"Like what?"

"He flirted with me and when I told him I'm not interested, he still persisted. Even after I told him I'm not single nor straight." Mal thought for a second.

"Hey, I'm gonna go over there, and if he comes back, don't worry. I have a plan." Mal smiled and walked away. It didn't take that long for the boy to come back over.

"So that was your girlfriend? Why don't you get with a guy? We're much better and it's more natural." Mal walked up behind the boy.

"Sir-"

"My name is Kevin."

"Alright, Kevin. Can't you tell your clearly making my girlfriend uncomfortable? Could you please leave?"

"Ah, you must be the man in the relationship."

"Nope. We're both girls. That's the point." Clearly frustrated, Kevin walked away, for good this time. 

"Thanks, Mal." Mal quickly pecked her lips.

"No problem." Mal sat down and Molly rested her head in her lap to continue reading her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a grand prejudice against the name Kevin I am sorry


	5. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Issue 41

Molly skipped back to the cabin. Summer was gonna last longer! She carefully slipped the device into her pocket and hurried to the Roanoke cabin. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice someone outside the Roanoke cabin, and ran right into them.

"Molly! What are you doing out here?" Mal whispered.

"I had a nightmare, so I decided to get some fresh air." Mal grabbed Molly's hand and lead her to where the group acted Les Estrellas Del Campo. Mal sat down and motioned for Molly to sit with her, and instead, Molly chose to lay on her.

"Ya know, it's the worst night to have a nightmare," Mal said

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Jen told us no after lights out adventures."

"Oh." Mal took a deep breath.

"Molly, what was the nightmare about?"

"You know, just stuff."

"Molly..." Mal moved so they were sitting across from each other and took Molly's hands in hers. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." Molly squeezed her hands and closed her eyes.

"Okay, it was about my mom."

"Mol, you're mom's a jerk. She shouldn't be able to treat you like trash."

"I know but-" Molly choked up and Mal pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that until Mal felt Molly's breathing slow.

"Mol?"

"Mhmm?"

"We can't sleep out here." Molly groaned and got up and the two made their way to the cabin.

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were outside the cabin?" Molly asked. Mal blushed.

"I woke up and noticed you were gone so I got worried."

"Aww, how sweet." Molly teased.

"Come on, let's get into our bunk before Jen wakes up."

"Roger that."


	6. Nightmares

Day 1

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! TIME FOR LIGHTS OUT!" Jen yelled and all the girls climbed into their bunks. Jen turned out the lights and the girls fell asleep quickly. Well, except for Mal. She just couldn't fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning.

"Mal? Are you okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mal responded and turned over again. Mal sat there another five minutes. "Actually," Mal said. "Mind if I come up there?" Mal got nervous after Molly didn't respond for a minute. "Oh my gosh, did I screw up? Maybe I creeped her out--"

"Yeah." A triumphant smile spread across her face, Mal climbed up to Molly's bunk and laid down next to her.

"This is okay, right?"

"Yeah." Molly blushed. Mal smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Day 2

Mal laid in bed after a day of hiking. She just stared at the bunk above her for a minute. Then a minute turned into two, two into four, four and so on. After twenty minutes she finally got tired of just laying there.

"Mol, you awake?" Mal asked.

"Yep." Molly said.

"Could I-"

"Come up here again?" Molly chuckled.

"Uh, yeah."

"Yes." Mal climbed up to Molly's bunk and fell asleep.

Day 3

Okay, so maybe Mal was getting a bit unreasonable with her sleeping patterns. She laid in bed for two minutes before decided she couldn't sleep. Trying to stealthily sneak up to Molly's bunk, she climbed up and was met by Molly sitting up. "Again Mal?" She teased.

"I-i couldn't sleep." Mal stammered.

"Mal, this is the third night in a row." Molly chuckled, cupping her cheek. Mal rolled her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Day 4

This time Mal was the one who was woken up. They had an exhausting game of capture the flag (which they won) and she had basically passed out on her bunk. So when the bunk jolted, Mal shook awake. Seeing it was nowhere near morning, she came to a conclusion of what had happened.

"Molly, you okay?" Mal asked. She waited a minute. "Molly?"

"Can I come down there." Mal was startled at how shaky Molly's voice was.

"Yeah. Of course." Molly silently climbed down from her bunk, looking quite pale. She buried her face in Mal's chest.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Mal questioned.

"Just a nightmare," Molly mumbled.

"What was it about?" Mal said, rubbing circles on Molly's back. Molly took a shaky breath.

"Parents."

"Molly, don't worry about them right now. You should try to get some sleep." They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Mal?" Molly whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What will happen when camp ends?"

"Don't worry, we'll all stay together." Molly was silent for a second.

"What will happen to us?" Mal cocked an eye open.

"We'll stay together too. I'll give you my number, email, address, everything. But right now, live in the now. We're both here." Mal kissed her forehead. Molly shifted her position with her head in the crook of Mal's neck. She nuzzled Mal, who in turn wrapped her arms around her. "Everything will be alright Mol. Just go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Mal." Molly responded, planting a quick kiss on Mal's chin. Looking at the girl laying on her, Mal couldn't form words. When she was finally able to speak, she responded.

"Goodnight Mol."


	7. Chapter 7

Molly finished up getting her costume together when her phone buzzed.

"Hey Mol, you ready?" Mal had asked her to dress up as Princess Bubblegum from a TV show she loved and Molly had a pretty good idea why.

"Yeah." Molly texted back.

"K meet us in the park in 15 minutes."

"Okay." Quickly throwing her tiara on Molly exited her house and started making her way to the park.

(Time Skip)

Mal tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Molly. Though it had only been ten minutes everyone else was already there. Ripley was dressed up as a Gryffindor, Jen was a Ravenclaw, and April and Jo were Eliza and Peggy.

"Who wants to play I spy?" Ripley asked.

"Sure," Jo responded.

"I spy... something dark."

"The sky?" Jo offered.

"Yep. You're turn!"

"Okay." Jo thought for a second. "I spy something silver."

"The monkey bars?" April guessed and Jo nodded. "I spy..." She turned in a full circle. "Something pink!"

"Something pi--?"

"BOO!" Mal jumped and spun around. Molly was grinning and the others were laughing. Mal blinked and asked.

"You even dyed your hair pink?"

"It's only temporary." Molly looked her up and down. "You look awesome. I guess my hunch was correct."

"Hunch?"

"I guessed you would be Marceline." Molly laughed.

"Can we go get candy now?" Ripley whined.

"Yes, we're all here now," Jen answered.

Halloween was mostly uneventful. They get some catcalls but that was basically it. The group ended at the park, pillowcases full of candy. Jen and Ripley left first, then April and Jo.

"So, did you have fun?" Mal asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Yeah." Molly smiled. "What time do you have to be home by?"

"I have a ten o'clock curfew. When do you?" Molly looked at the ground. "I never really-- BTZZZ!" Molly pulled out her phone and she paled.

"MOLLY WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?!" "GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" "YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" Her mom texted her furiously. Mal read over her shoulder.

"You could spend the night at my house if you wanted," Mal said.

"Really? Your mom wouldn't mind?"

"Yeah. She'll understand your situation. She knows you anyway. She'd be skeptical otherwise."

"Okay. Just let me tell my dad." Molly typed quickly and her dad simply responded with

"Ok just be back tomorrow."

"Let's go," Molly said. Mal grabbed her hand and led her out of the park. "We only have fifteen minutes till ten, how long is the walk?" Molly asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Okay. Oh, and by the way," Molly pecked her cheek. "Thanks a lot. You got me out of a really messy situation."

"No problem." Mal blushed. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.


	8. Missing

"ROANOKES!" Jen called and the girls gathered around. "We are going hiking today so- wait, where's Molly?" They looked around.

"I don't know," Jo said.

"Mal?" Jen turned to her. "Do you know?"

"No," Mal said.

"That's strange... when was the last time anybody saw her?"

"Before first activities," April answered.

"What's she doing then?" Jen asked.

"Baking," Mal said.

"Okay. You girls stay here while I go ask Velvet if anything happened there," Jen said and exited the cabin.

"Mal," April said. "Has anything happened with Molly lately? Something that would make her upset?"

"Only thing that comes to mind is parent's day."

"That was last week," Jo said.

"Haven't you guys thought about something after it happened?" Mal snapped. There was a loud knocking at the door and Ripley shouted: "Come in!". Hes and Barney stood in the doorway.

"Hey guys," Barney said.

"Hey, Barney! Hey Hes!" April chirped

"To what do we owe this visit?" Jo asked.

"We wanted to know if you guys have seen Diane." Hes answered.

"No, actually. Diane's missing too?"

"Too? Who else is missing?"

"Molly," Mal said.

"When did Diane go missing?" Jo asked.

"We last saw her before first activities."

"That's also the last time we saw Molly."

"Do you guys think something may have taken them?" Hes offered.

"GIRLS!" Jen yelled, and everyone turned to her. "Oh hey Barney and Hes. We have something important to discuss. If you guys could come back later, that would be great."

'No Jen. Diane's missing too." Jo intervened.

"Well then, I have some information that is relevant to you guys too. Velvet said she last saw Molly when Diane asked if she could leave."

"So they are together! That makes things easier." Jo exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Everyone barreled out of the cabin. Except for Jen.

"WAIT GUYS SHOULDN'T WE MAKE A PLAN!" Jen called after them. "Well guess that's a no." She sighed.

~

"How much father Diane?" Molly asked.

"Not that far, just a bit farther."

"Then I can ask questions?"

"Not that you aren't already, but yeah," Diane sighed. At the moment, they were hiking up an overgrown trail. Molly had lost track of how long they had been gone, but to her, it felt like hours. "It's just up here," Diane said. Diane hurried up and Molly scrambled to catch up. When she got to where Diane was going, she noticed it was a clearing. Diane walked over to a tree stump and sat down. "Okay, we're here. Ask your questions," Diane said.

"Why'd you take me out of baking?"

"Cause we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I think you know."

~

Mal was worried and more than usual. It's been two and a half hours since Molly had last been seen. At the moment, her and Ripley were scanning the woods. They had all split into groups: Mal and Ripley, Jo and April, Barney and Hes. Hes and Barney were checking around the lake, and Jo and April were looking around camp. Mal scanned the woods intensely, looking for anything that might signal where they had gone. Suddenly, Ripley shouted.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Everyone hurried over (Hes and Barney were on their way back). They all looked at what Ripley had found. There were two pairs of footprints that went up the tail.

"Nice find Rip. But let's be reasonable, the footprints could belong to anybody, so we shouldn't--" Jo sighed and raced to try and catch up to Ripley and Mal, who were barreling up the trail.

~

"Hey," Diane said. "You haven't said anything in a while, what's up?" Molly sighed.

"We just left without saying anything. I know it doesn't matter to you because your a couple thousand-year-old goddess, but I keep thinking about my friends. Have they even noticed I'm gone?" Diane shrugged.

"Dunno. Well, we finished our conversation, so we can start heading ba--"

"MOLLY!" Mal burst into the clearing.

"MOLLY!" Ripley echoed. Molly smiled and Diane rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mal," Molly giggled. Mal ran over to Molly and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you."

"Mal, I've only been gone for like, three hours."

"Doesn't matter." Mal pecked her cheek. Molly heard Diane mumble under her breath.

"DIANE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Out of the corner of her eye, Molly saw Hes stomp into the clearing.

"Uh-oh, Diane's in trouble," Mal whispered.

"Am I in trouble?" Molly asked.

"No- well, maybe with Jen, but not with me."

"When are we not in trouble with Jen?" Molly laughed.

"We should start heading back; I think we may have left Jo, April, and Barney on the trail."

"Alright. C'mon Rip! Bye guys!"

"I think they're too busy to hear you, Mol," Mal smiled. Molly grabbed Mal's hand.

"Okay, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are headcanons that I wrote and not all of them are Mally. The ones that are will be marked with *** the ones that have some will be marked with **. Some of these may have triggers in them and those will be marked with what is triggering in them. Headcanons will be marked with a *.

*Sometimes when Mal and Molly both can't sleep, they'll slip into the same bunk. Then before everyone wakes up, they go back to their own bunk. One time they accidentally slept in and April had to wake them up

 

***Molly was laying on her bunk, playing with her hair. She thought about the day and wondered about tomorrow, but still didn't fall asleep. She just wasn't tired, well, not yet. Her and Mal had found out a foolproof way to fall asleep quickly, if it was had been an easy day. Stressful days made it more difficult, but it still worked. Molly silently slipped out of her bunk and stood on the floor. She looked over to Mal, who was wide-awake and looking right at her.

"Can't sleep?" Mal smiled.

"Not really," Molly replied. Mal moved over and patted the spot next to her. Molly climbed in and Mal rested her head in the crook of Molly's neck. Their legs moved on their own and tangled together. They fell asleep within three minutes.

"Wakey wakey, eggs, and bakey!" Molly turned over and covered her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Wha- April? What time is it?" Mal groaned and sat up.

"Almost time for breakfast," April giggled. Everyone in the cabin started laughing when Mal and Molly jumped out of bed, blushing furiously, and scrambled to get their daytime clothes.

 

*Ripley in the middle of the night will go onto the other girl's bunks and fall asleep. Half the time she does it unnoticed until the camper wakes up. She did this to Jen first, who woke up to Ripley sleeping on her stomach. She loves doing this to Mal and Molly while they're sleeping together because it's like sleeping with her parents

 

Ripley crawled across the floor, her target in sight. She quietly slipped into the bunk and curled into a ball against the warm source of heat. She drifted off to sleep.

Jen woke up the April's cheerful singing, once again. She tried to sit up but failed due to something laying on her stomach. She looked down to see Ripley stretching like a cat.

"Oh, my kitten holy. Again Ripley?"

 

*Jo and Molly used to get bullied. April has beaten kids up for bullying Jo. Molly's bullies better hope they never meet the Roanoke's cause they will kick their asses beat them up. Mal and Ripley especially. Mal especially

 

Trigger Warning: Mentions bullying, homophobia, and transphobia

**"Any other horror stories of school?" April asked, complete with hand motions. Jo raised her hand.

"I've got one," she said. "But it's not a horror story." She said "horror story" with air quotes. "It has a happy ending. You know it April." Jo stood up and took the flashlight from April. "This is a true story, and I know it is because I'm in it. So is April. This story is about--" Jo flicks the flashlight on and shined it on her face. "BULLIES."

"Was it the guy?"

"Yes, it was that guy?"

"I hate that guy."

"Who's that guy?" Mal asked.

"You're about to find out," April had a fiery look in her eyes.

"Long ago, around two years ago, while we were in fifth grade, there was this kid, and his name was Jesse. He didn't like me, because I am clearly more fabulous than him, but decided to attack me with what was, at the time, my fickle gender. At least it was to everyone else except me and April. He would yell stuff at me in the hallway. Call me by the wrong pronoun, on purpose!" The girl's faces all grew somber, asides from April and Jo's.

"Don't worry. It gets better," April assured everyone.

"So, one day, while I was walking to lunch. Jesse stopped me in the hallway. 'Hey girly' he said. Me being me, I just walked right by, but he pulled me back. 'How's about some lunch money?' He said. So cliche! Well, he messed with the wrong girls. April was right behind him, and she had heard him loud and clear. She tapped his shoulder, and sucker punched him. Never bothered us again." Jo finished with a smile. Everyone clapped and Jo handed the flashlight back to April.

"Any other school stories?" April asked, swinging her flashlight around.

"I have one. But as of now, it's not happy," Molly said. April offered the flashlight to her.

"Don't worry, we can handle it," she said.

"But only tell it if you want too," Mal said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"I want to Mal, it's okay," Molly assured. "So, I just go to school every day, and try not to get noticed by any bullies, but there is one bully who never leaves me alone. His name is Tristan. He calls me names, he took my lunch money, he..."

"He what?"

"He beat me up." Mal's face grew unreadable.

"Does this still happen?" Molly turned away.

"Yeah." Mal and Ripley got up.

"C'mon Rip, we need to borrow some of Rosie's axes."

"MAL NO!"

 

*Molly and Jo will get panic attacks sometimes and the rest of the cabin comforts them.

 

**The girls were lost in the woods when all of heck broke loose. Molly and Jo had twin panic attacks. Mal took control quickly.

"April, Ripley, can you guys handle Jo? I've got Molly." The girls moved quickly. Mal kneeled down to Molly's level.

"Mol, Mol. It's okay, it's okay."

"It's not okay! It's arguably not okay!"

"Molly, what's wrong?" Molly choked out a sob.

"Mal, summer's almost over."

"No, it's not Mol. We have almost four months with the weird time thing around here."

"That's not long Mal!" Mal grabbed her hands.

"Molly, it's going to be okay." She drew her into a hug. "Don't worry."

~

"Jo. Jo! JO!" April called.

"APRIL NOT RIGHT NOW!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" April placed her hands on Jo's cheeks and pulled her head down to her level. "What is wrong?"

"April, we're lost, it's almost night, we have almost no survival skills, and I'm the one who insisted we go off the trail in the first place!" Jo had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jo, it's okay. We can get out of this, we always do." Jo pulled April into a hug.

"Thanks."

 

*Molly and Jen are more like Ripley's mom than any of the other campers

 

"RIPLEY IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR SO LONG!" Jen called. Ripley hung upside down from a tree branch laughing so hard she fell.

"AAAAAHHHH! Thanks, Jen!" She hugged Jen tightly and Jen rolled her eyes.

~

"Ripley! Over here!" Molly called and Ripley ran over. "Ripley if you listen to Jen, you'll get a cookie!"

"YAY COOKIE!"

 

*April loves giving the other girls makeovers. Molly refuses because she doesn't like wearing makeup. It's April's longtime goal to give Molly a makeover. She even tried while Molly was asleep. It didn't work

 

April tiptoed across the floor and quietly climbed the ladder to Molly's bunk. She opened her purse and took out her blush. She reached over and started putting it on. Molly suddenly bolted upright and reached out her arms.

"Who's there? " She mumbled and April giggled and slipped away.

~

"Molly, what's on your face? " Jo asked. Molly turned to look in the mirror and April started making her way to the door. "APRIL! "

 

*Sometimes Mal will randomly start flirting with Molly just to get a reaction. She does it so much the other campers recognize the face she gets when she's about to do it. Except for Molly. One time she said "You're lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?" and Molly actually kissed her

 

***Mal strutted through camp, with That Look™ on her face. Everyone groaned the moment they saw her and hoped Molly was nowhere nearby. When Mal found her, sitting on a bench reading a book, she waltzed over.

"Hey," She said. "Your lips look lonely, would they like. To meet mine? " Mal sat down next to hear. Molly rolled her eyes and smiled. She leaned over and kissed Mal, then went back to her book.

"They definitely aren't lonely anymore. "

 

*Jo can ever catch fish, no matter how hard she tries

 

"Any luck Jo?" Molly asked, sitting down on the dock next to her.

"Nope."

"How long have you been fishing? "

"Three hours."

"Can I try? " Jo handed Molly the fishing pole and sighed in defeat. Within ten minutes Molly had caught three fish. After releasing her last one, she handed Jo back her rod. "You'll catch one eventually, " She said.

 

*Bubbles and Marigold are dating

 

**"What's up with Bubbles?" Mal asked.

"We have no clue. He's been running around like this since I mentioned how I can't find Marigold," Barney said.

"Mal, he's acting like you when you can't find Molly." Everybody laughed.

"Shut up!" Mal blushed.

"Look at Bubbles go!" Jo whistled, then she whispered "Barney, can you really not find Marigold?"

"No, I know where she is." Barney pointed at the tree Bubbles was now attempting to climb. "I put her up there and told her to stay." Everyone watched as Bubbles got to the top of the tree, and he and Marigold then climbed back down. Bubbles then started licking Marigold's face and rubbing his head against her.

"What did I tell you, Barney, Bubbles would find her." Molly laughed.

"I bet Mal wants the ability to have a keen sense of smell now."

"SHUT UP!"

 

*Molly has depression. It's not very bad it can really hurt her sometimes. Mal is the only one who knows and tries to help as much as she can

Trigger Warning: Depression

***Molly was sick of it. With it being her, there wasn't much she could do. She couldn't handle herself, and she broke. She cried and cried and thanked everything that she was alone, she couldn't bear to have one of her cabin mates see her like this. That was short-lived though. Noticing how Molly didn't show up to lunch, Mal volunteered to find her.

"Molly, again?" Molly nodded and choked out another sob. "It's okay." Mal pulled her into a hug and rubbed circles on her back. "How do you feel?"

"I hate myself," Molly sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'll just have to love you enough for the both of us." Molly tightens her grip around Mal, and in turn, Mal kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna stay with you, Mol."


	10. Molly Protection Squad

Mal walked back to the Roanoke cabin, a bunch of sticks in her hands, just as Jo had asked. She passed the volleyball pit and noticed Molly sitting on a bench, her head in her hands. Mal let out a sigh. She knew Molly well enough to know she didn't want to be talked to right now, and if you asked her what's wrong she wouldn't answer truthfully. Mal continued on her way.

~

"Mal, you okay?" Jo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's doing it again," Mal sighed.

"Who, Molly?" April asked and Mal nodded.

"She's been acting like this since Parent's Day. How long has she been out there?"

"Dunno." Mal flopped backward on her bunk.

"We need to do something, something to protect her."

"Mal, you can't protect Molly from everything."

"I said WE," Jo rolled her eyes. "And I know that. But just protect her from most things. Like..." Mal tapped her forehead, deep in thought. "LIKE A PROTECTION SQUAD!" Mal pumped her fist in victory.

"Anybody else wanna be part of it?" Jo and April glanced at each other.

"Sure," Jo shrugged.

"Me too," April said.

"Cool. Let's go ask Jen and Ripley." The girls ran out of the cabin on a mission.

~

Molly walked back and forth in front of the Woolpit cabin, although at the moment she wasn't sure where she was. She was so deep in thought, she ended up tripping over her own foot. Before she hit the ground, She felt some arms wrap around her waist, stopping her.

"Careful there." Mal pulled her back up and set her on her feet.

"Hey, Mal, what's up," Molly said.

"Nothing much. Wanna play volleyball."

"Sure," Molly shrugged and they walked to the volleyball pit, Mal's arm still around her waist.

~

Molly felt like this was getting out of control. She knew Mal was acting different, even if she denied it. She'd asked the other girls what was up, and they just shrugged. She was acting more protective, barely letting her out of her sight. It was really tiring, but Molly didn't know how to say anything. She spotted April and ran up to her. "April," she said.

"Yeah?" She turned around to look at her.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Molly looked around quickly. No Mal.

"So, Mal's been acting different, and I don't know how to talk to her about it."

"You mean the squad she made?"

"The what?" April sighed.

"You should just talk to her about it. She needs to know how you feel about it."

"But I don't know how" Molly emphasized.

"Just do it. That's the best advice I can give."

"Thanks, April." April patted her shoulder.

"No problem."

~

"Hey, Mal!" Molly waved and Mal ran over.

"Hey, Molly. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Molly took a deep breath. "You've been acting different Mal, and it's worrying me. If you want to talk to me, just talk to me. I won't be upset or anything." Mal shuffled her feet, not looking her in the eyes.

"Every since Parent's Day, you've been much quieter. You've been staring off, and we all can tell something's wrong. If it needs to talk, I'm here too." Molly smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."


	11. Chicken Scratches

"Do we have to do this?" Molly panted, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, it's our turn to get the eggs and we have to get them to the Mess Hall before breakfast," Mal explained. '

"So April, Jo, and Ripley get to go running around in the woods and we have to deal with chickens?"

"Well, Ripley ran off into the woods chasing after a 'monkey', and April and Jo are trying to catch her. Also, we've done something like this to them too." Mal pointed out. Molly threw her hands up in defeat.

"I am beaten. I cannot win. I can't catch the chickens, and they won't let me in the coop." Mal walked over to Molly to find her staring down a chicken.

"Molly what are you doing."

"Watch." Molly stuck her hand out and chicken immediately tried to peck it. She reached to down as if trying to pick it up and it jumped up and scratched her arm. "Ow." She held her arm and Mal lightly tugged on it.

"Can I see it?" Molly nodded and Mal examined the scratches. They were bleeding a little bit, but not much. She couldn't help but laugh. "How do both cats and chickens dislike you?"

"I don't know. My mom has a cat, but I have never been around chickens."

"Well, the one you're messing with is the meanest. Here." Mal walked over and picked up a chicken. "Hold this one. Her name is Ciesta and she is the sweetest." Molly held Ciesta close to her chest. "I'm gonna grab the eggs, you stay out here so you don't get attacked by more serial poultry," Mal chuckled. She was quick to grab the eggs, gathering a total of twelve. She came back out to find Molly still holding Ciesta."You really like her."

"Yep."

"Hope I don't get replaced," Mal said. Molly smirked and put down the chicken, stepping over to Mal and pecking her on the cheek.

"Nothing could replace you." Mal reached over and placed the eggs in the basket that was behind Molly. Molly turned around and looked at the eggs. "How do that many eggs feed the whole camp?" Mal pointed over towards Rosie's cabin.

"I think Rosie has a bigger chicken coop over there."

"That's terrifying."

"We could check it out sometime."

"No thanks. I'm good just dealing with one fairly small one that has Ciesta." They both chuckled and Mal grabbed Molly's hand.

"We've got to bring these to the Mess Hall."

"Okay." Molly turned around and yelled, "See ya, babe!"

"Did you just call a chicken babe?"

"Yeah. She's sweet like a babe-y." Mal face-palmed and sighed. "Someone's jealous.," Molly teased.

"I'm not jealous of a chicken!" Molly laughed and Mal smiled. Mal picked up the basket of eggs and they started walking. Mal briefly turned her head to Ciesta and mouthed "She's mine."


	12. Two Campers Lake Part

Molly's POV:

"Why do we have to go to the lake? Out of the whole group it had to be us."

"What's wrong with the lake?" I asked

"Do you know all the creatures that live in the water? They'll try to kill you the moment you step in! Not to mention the water itself will try to drown you!"

"So you're basically scared of the water?"

"No! No..." She said blushing and then she sighed. "Yeah. When I was younger I almost drowned."

"Hey, I don't think we have to go in the water," I said, attempting to cheer her up.

"Yeah, let's just go check it out then find the others."

~

"There are spiders everywhere," I whispered.

"Yeah they look really gross, they have like, seaweed hanging off of them," Mal said, sticking her tongue out. I felt something slimy on my leg so I looked down. There was one of the spiders climbing up my leg. It was hairy, slimy, and had stuff hanging off of it."

"Eek!" I screamed and kicked my leg in an attempt to get the spider off. In the process of doing so, I fell backward. Mal caught me before I hit the ground.

"Woah there." She said

"One of these weird spiders was crawling up my leg! It was slimy." Mal started laughing.

"Well, we looked around and couldn't find anything. Time to start heading back?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in July for Two Campers, which I have discontinued. Hence why it's different from what I tend to write now.


End file.
